<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven times Seven: Home Front by Felidae5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580620">Seven times Seven: Home Front</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5'>Felidae5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven times Seven RR [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, mentionings of consensual underage sex, slightly AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:46:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My third contribution and part 26/36 to the <i>Seven Times Seven</i> Round Robin. The title says it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura/Kaiba Mokuba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven times Seven RR [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven times Seven: Home Front</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine/gifts">Christine</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowIce/gifts">SnowIce</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Seven Times Seven<br/>
 <br/>
Author: Felidae<br/>
 <br/>
Rating: NC-17 for safety’s sake<br/>
 <br/>
Pairing (s): None, implied Mokuba/Bakura<br/>
 <br/>
Beta: Christine(everybody in the house say “yaaaayyy”!^^)<br/>
 <br/>
Spoilers: None<br/>
 <br/>
For this chapter, I toyed heavily with Egyptian mythology; I hope it doesn’t get too confusing. Have fun reading, and remember to give Christina a truckload of dragon cookies for volunteering to beta this grammatical disaster!*smooch*<br/>
 <br/>
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++<br/>
 <br/>
Isono knew that the scene had been tampered with, the very moment he set foot into the room. Though to the outside world the elder man seemed to be nothing more than an assistant, secretary and advisor to his teenaged boss Kaiba Seto, Isono Hirutao was far more than merely the CEO’s right hand.<br/>
 <br/>
He had started out as a professional sweeper for his former employer Gozaburo and worked his way up the ranks to being both the former and current corporate president’s most trusted confidant; orchestrating Kaiba Corp’s affairs from behind the scenes.<br/>
Kaiba Seto might have been the one calling the shots, but Isono was the one secretly, quietly pulling the strings.<br/>
And who knew best how to deal with such...<i>inconveniences</i>.<br/>
 <br/>
Standing in the center of the spacious flat, Isono let his eyes drift about before he made his way over to the bedroom, where a strangely composed looking Mokuba was huddled on a lovers chair, a soft yellow comforter wrapped around his small form. Even without looking at Bakura’s still form on the bed Isono could have told what had transgressed here; the smell of sex and death was predominant.<br/>
For a moment, anger welt up within the otherwise stoic man, and his heart went out to the poor boy who had, in an obviously futile attempt to ward off the worst, slain his tormentor. Yet, even as he walked softly over to where Mokuba sat, who stared unseeing before him, Isono still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was not quite right. Cautiously extending one hand and shaking the raven-maned youngster, Isono asked quietly,<br/>
“Mokuba-san? Daijoubu ka?”<br/>
Emtpy, grey eyes blinked uncertain at him, then Mokuba’s face scrunched up in an mixture of defeat and despair as he began to stutter,<br/>
“He-he told me..it was..and nii-san..the ritual… and get him back..”<br/>
The rest of the words went under in a flurry of undefined wails, as Mokuba acted out the part of the distraught, traumatized pre-teen to perfection. It took Isono several minutes to calm down the -supposedly- victimized Mokuba so far that this one could mumble,<br/>
“He..Bakura.. he told me, he knew how he could get Seto back, but that he needed money and a place to stay so he..could make the preparations. When-when I asked him, why he-would help me, he said so he-he could prove to the pharaoh once and..for all that he was-better than him. And-and that Yami Yuugi would then owe him a favour, since-since he-Bakura-brought back Jou and nii-sama-“<br/>
Isono rose one hand to stop the flood of stammered words.<br/>
“Matta, matte, pardon my interruption, Mokuba-san, but if my help is to be of any use, I need to know everything that has happened. Never mind how trivial or-uncomfortable it may appear to be.”<br/>
Mokuba stared at him, and for a moment, Isono thought he saw something...darker within those clouded, storm-grey eyes, but it was gone before he could be sure it was ever there. Then Mokuba nodded, shyly, sighed and mumbled,<br/>
“It all began with this scroll Yami found at the museum…”<br/>
 <br/>
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°<br/>
 <br/>
Set was nervous, Yuugi could tell. He had been ever since Yuugi woke up this morning and found the high priest sitting next to his bed, shifting nervously on his seatee, urging the boy to hurry and get dressed for they were being expected. By whom, Set would not tell.</p><p>The part of the pharaoh’s memories they had entered now was unlike any Yuugi had ever encountered: Large, faintly luminescent pillars of the fairest alabaster were aligned left and right to him, stretching as far as his eye could see into the starry night which surrounded him and the priest, seemingly hovering in emptiness, their smooth surface engraved with countless, ever-changing hieroglyphs. The floor was not one as such; instead it appeared as if they were walking on air and starlight, for no sound echoed the falling of their steps.<br/>
“What... is this?”<br/>
hushed Yuugi anxiously; although there seemed to be no malevolent being lurking in the dark, the tri-colored haired boy couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. When he received no answer, he glanced up at his guide-and barely managed to stifle a gasp.<br/>
The high-priest looked…scared, no, terrified, although he did his best to hide his fear from the duelist. Lips set in a thin, pale line, Set mumbled,<br/>
“This is...we are..”<br/>
He drew a breath and explained,<br/>
“It is called Ma’aty, the Hall of Judgement, and is the lair of Ma’at, the Weigher of Hearts. It is also where Ammut comes to collect her...share.”<br/>
Something about the way Set pronounced the last word made Yuugi’s skin crawl, but before he had a chance to ask as to who or what Ammut was, a soft, lilting voice, which seemed to reverberate from every single hypostyle, surrounded them.<br/>
 <br/>
“A rather interesting use of term, little priest, though a very fitting one indeed. My sister is often found in these quarters, particularly when she seeks for what has been denied her.”<br/>
A cluster of feathers whirled about them to form a humanoid shape and all of a sudden, before them stood an Egyptian noblewoman who appeared to be as ethereal and unfathomable as the night sky surrounding them. Instantly, Set fell down on one knee and Yuugi followed suit, though it was more out of instinct than courtesy or respect.<br/>
 <br/>
Despite her somewhat petite build Ma’at appeared to be enormous; a beautiful, if not fragile woman sporting an ostrich feather underneath the tiara that kept her long, black tresses in place. Two straps of finest ostrich leather connected the large menhed, that concealed her naked chest, with the heavy necklace she wore; the black and red inscriptions upon the writing palette shifting and regrouping in a slow, steady rhythm. Her skirt was white linen with tiny feathers interwoven into the soft fabric, reminiscent of a cloud. In her left hand Maa’t held an ankh, not unlike the one Yuugi remembered having seen on various portals and entrances inside the maze that was his Yami’s mind, though far more delicately crafted. From a chain around her right wrist dangled a small scale; the two tiny bowls seemingly frozen in mid-motion. Eyes, one silver and cold as the moon, the other golden and warm as the sun, gazed past the two young males kneeling before her. Her lips never moved, her expression never wavered as she spoke,<br/>
“What you seek, it is here, though it is not to be found in this place.”<br/>
 <br/>
Yuugi shifted uncomfortably, looking for assistance from his guide. Set merely shot him a reassuring glance and nodded softly, and that was all the encouragement the short duelist needed. Clearing his throat, Yuugi mumbled,<br/>
“I-we’re terribly sorry to disturb you, your...highness?”<br/>
There was curt flash of amusement in the gold and silver eyes, making Yuugi even more nervous than he already was. Again, he fought with the right words and babbled,<br/>
“We-we know we’re asking a lot, and-and that you probably have better things to do than to listen to or even..help us, but-but we hoped you might guide-help us find a way to break the curse and bring our friends Jou and Seto back home. I know I’m being very, uhh, straightforward, but-“<br/>
“As I said, Ket’ Per’a’a, “interrupted him the goddess,<br/>
“what you search for is here, but cannot be found in my habitat. I may have the answers, but it is not my place to tell.”<br/>
Extending her right arm, Ma’at pointed at something behind Yuugi’s back. The boy tried to turn and see, but found himself cast into immobility. He felt the approach of the other deity more than he heard it; a low, rumbling sound like a distant thunderstorm brewing in the tropics.<br/>
And fear, panic unlike he had ever known it, gripped his heart, making him want to curl up in a ball and shut his eyes to escape the approaching horror. Alas, petrified as he was, he could do not much more than blink away the tears that threatened to spill.<br/>
 <br/>
A look at the high priest told him that Set was no better off; the tall man was literally shaking with fear, beads of sweat forming on his brow and running down his deathly pale cheeks to collect at the line of his fevereshly clenched jaw.<br/>
And then darkness was given a voice.<br/>
 <br/>
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°<br/>
 <br/>
Mokuba told him every little thing he knew; from the way the had tried to help Yami regain his own body over how Seto and Jou were cursed, how he had wounded himself in an attempt to help them on his own down to Bakura’s trickery and treason.<br/>
 <br/>
Isono, who had so far been fed with bits and pieces of the actual happenings, finally got to learn the entire story, and he listened intently, already thinking up solutions in the back of his head. Yet, the longer he listened, the surer he was that Mokuba lied to him; he had not made it to where he stood today without instinctively knowing when he was being played for a sap.<br/>
Everything clicked a little too comfortably into place; Bakura’s deceit, Malik’s return and manipulation of Anzu, the reason why Mokuba had turned his back on his friends and fallen for the thieve’s cunning scheme…<br/>
 <br/>
And then Isono knew what wasn’t right, what he had felt was missing the very moment he had stepped into the apartment: remorse.<br/>
Though his young ward had cried and bawled and shown all possible forms of distress there had not been a single tear falling from his eyes nor had he ever even mentioned that he felt sorry for what he had done. Isono’s heart sank at this realization; he had not been able to save Seto from his stepfather’s influence, and now he had failed Mokuba, too?<br/>
From the very moment the two boys had set foot into the Kaiba mansion, Isono had instantly felt responsible for them, more than often taking the blame for something they had done wrong and trying to protect them from Gozaburou’s cruel ministrations as good as he could without raising too much suspicion. To him, Seto and Mokuba were the sons he never had, thus, his loyalty had never been that of a mere acquaintance or peer, but a father.<br/>
 <br/>
And he liked to think that, on a deep, subconscious level, the two brothers felt the same.<br/>
 <br/>
All the more it hurt him that Mokuba would find it necessary to lie to him- or at least hold back part of the truth. Isono felt his chest clench in pain at what he had to do; but in order to save the young boy he had no other choice than to set some plans of his own into motion behind Mokuba’s back. Though he would happily go to jail for Mokuba, if everything came crashing down, Isono knew that there was more at stake than Mokuba’s freedom: if he couldn’t save the raven-maned teen from himself, Mokuba the boy, the outgoing, cheery, loveable child, would be lost.<br/>
Isono had seen it happen once, and although he knew that it had been Gozaburou’s handiwork and that at the time he had been impotent, unable to do much more than collect and guard the shattered pieces of the young soul, he had never forgiven himself for what had happened to Seto.<br/>
And he would be damned, if he let the same thing happen to Mokuba.<br/>
 <br/>
Isono allowed a mute sigh to escape his lips; he knew that betraying the emotionally and mentally already shaken youth would most likely cost him everything he had worked for, but he also knew that someday, when he had grown older and wiser, Mokuba would understand and perhaps forgive him his transgression.<br/>
 <br/>
And even if he should never live to see that day rise, Isono would still die contentedly, knowing that he had done the right thing.<br/>
 <br/>
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°<br/>
 <br/>
“You summoned me?”<br/>
 <br/>
It was not a voice, not even a sound per se, but like a cold, gigantic hand enclosing their hearts and carving every single letter into the surface of their souls. By now, Yuugi was trembling, his teeth shattering as if an arctic breeze was tearing at his clothes and hair, and Sethswallowed down the bile rising in his throat in a futile attempt to keep the high, soft keen at bay, biting his lip until he drew blood as to not simply scream in terror. Ma’at nodded, the slightest inkling of a smile teetering at the corners of her mouth.<br/>
 <br/>
“So I did, snt, and it is not for naught, rest assured. Though the peril this two mortals’ friends have been placed in is not unfathomable, they lack the insight and wisdom to aid them. And since it does concern you both in person as in duty, I felt it best to let you decide for yourself.”<br/>
 <br/>
Even the soft rustling of cloth was less audible than palpable as, from the furthest recesses of Ma’aty, Ammut, the Devourer of Souls, stepped forth and made her way towards Yuugi and Set.<br/>
“Raise your head, Hem Nefer, and face me as you did so many years before.”<br/>
Set flinched at those words, but obeyed- and gasped.<br/>
 <br/>
Ammut was tall, at least half a head taller than the high priest, and as breathtakingly beautiful as her sister Ma’at.<br/>
But whereas the Weigher of Hearts radiated an aura of wisdom and righteousness, Ammut was emptiness incarnate. A hollowness of such magnitude, the entire universe was not enough to fill the void. Yuugi, intrigued by Set’s soft exclamation, risked a peek at the goddess…<br/>
 <br/>
His soul was drawn into eyes which held neither pupil nor iris nor eyeapple but were two holes through which the star-speckled night sky behind the deity shimmered. Which in itself was eerie, for Ammut wore a helmet crafted entirely out of a crocodile’s head; the thick, scaled skin concealing any hair she might have had. A few scales grew from Ammut’s cheekbones and vanished beneath the crocodile leather, their shape and colour hauntingly similar to those of the reptile. Her sleeveless tunic was almost indecently cut, the large globes of her breasts peeking out the sides from what looked to be a bustier made from lion’s skin. Another lion’s coat was used as a cape with each a bracelet on the upper arms to support it. Ammut’s skirt was of a strange, grey-pinkish colour and tied with a belt made from two lions’ tails; unlike her sister, who wore sandals, the Devourer sported boots which looked suspiciously like hippopotamus hoofs. But her most exclusive-and unsettling- feature were her arms; incredibly long and rather well-defined, the golden limbs ended in a pair of disproportionally large, clawed hands, each of the slim fingers adorned with an almost three inch-long talon.<br/>
 <br/>
Yuugi was mesmerized by the hollowed eyes; he felt a comfortable tiredness wash over his soul and his body began to go numb as he lost himself in the gentle lull of the darkness…<br/>
It was Set’s fist which saved his life; though the blow held almost enough strength to split his skull, Yuugi was grateful for the forceful separation. His mind swirled and he felt exhausted in a way he had never known before. Ammut’s full lips curled in a gentle smile, her words echoing inside the boy’s soul.<br/>
 <br/>
“You need not fear me, Ket Per’a’a, for you are far too pure to be cast into oblivion. As for you, Hem Nefer,”<br/>
the smile vanished, as for the first and only time the Devourer opened her mouth, showing a set of gruesome fangs and razorsharp teeth,<br/>
“though you are but the sum of your king’s recollections of your former self, you still feel the anguish of your soul when my sister held your judgment. Had the scale not been perfectly balanced, you would have been mine.”<br/>
At those words Set gave an anguished cry and threw himself to the ground before the irate goddess, his forehead pressed against the non-existent floor.<br/>
“But you came here seeking for answers, and answers you shall receive. The decision how to proceed, however, can not be made within those sacred halls. Once you have been given what you came for, you will be returned to where you came from.”<br/>
 <br/>
Thus spoken, Ammut turned towards her sister, the stars in her eyes forming strange clusters. Ma’at nodded and, as before, extended her right arm, palm up.<br/>
The scale began to move, the bowls dangling up and down, as Ammut explained,<br/>
“Everything in the universe has a counterpart; good, evil, light, dark, life, death, love and hatred. Never mind the outcome or the sacrifice, the balance must always be kept. However,”<br/>
the stars dimmed and vanished within the Devourer’s eyes, even as the scale hanging from Ma’at’s wrist began to point towards the left,<br/>
“for more than three-thousand years the scale has been tipped and thus thrown the world out of balance. Instead of appearing before Ma’at, two wayward souls have chosen to dwell in the place between life and death to escape their sentence. And now those two spirits of the past haunt the life and dreams of today’s people. This is something we cannot-and will not-allow to continue.”<br/>
 <br/>
Throughout the goddess’ speech Yuugi had grown paler and paler, tears silently meandering down his cheeks. He swallowed the sob that ghosted just beyond his lips and whispered,<br/>
“Are you..is he going to be-?”<br/>
Ammut shook her head, as did Ma’at.<br/>
“That is not for you to know. Rest assured, though, that there is still hope for your other self. As for your friends however, the solution is rather simple, yet demands a great amount of strength of heart. If you are not willing to lose everything you hold dear, you will gain nothing. So tell me, Ket Per’a’a, do you have the will, the strength and the bravery to save your friends?”<br/>
 <br/>
Yuugi closed his eyes and smiled, it was not as if he had to think about the answer. He nodded and said in a loud, clear voice,<br/>
“Yes, I am. Never mind what it takes, I’ll do anything I can to get back Jou and Kaiba.”<br/>
 <br/>
As one, Ma’at and Ammut extended their arms to their sides, their fingertips almost touching, and announced unison,<br/>
“Then rise, Ket Per’a’a, and you as well, Hem Nefer, for you are to receive what you came to find.”<br/>
 <br/>
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°<br/>
 <br/>
Bakura was faced with a whole truckload of problems.<br/>
Well, actually only one major problem, but this one pulled an entire rattail of complications with it.<br/>
He could no longer control Ryou’s body.<br/>
Not for lack of not trying, mind you, but the body he had become so used to taking over whenever he pleased would no longer obey his command, never mind how hard he tried. And to make matters worse, the door to his soul room had been breached.<br/>
 <br/>
Though breached was probably not the correct term, it looked more as if the hand of Ra itself had torn the entire portal out of its frame and used it to fortify the entrance to Ryou’s soul room.<br/>
Consequences?<br/>
Bakura had no more access to his hikari’s dorm, while this one could freely waltz in and out of the underground fortress that was the thief’s lair. What the gentle-minded boy did at abundance, peeking and poking and probing at every one thing he came across within Bakura’s refuge.<br/>
 <br/>
And it irked the hell out of the tomb robber.<br/>
 <br/>
When Ryou showed up with a soft, purple comforter for Bakura’s bed, the thief lost it. Snatching the poor hikari’s wrist and hauling him out of his soul room by sheer force at that moment was not a display of power but a matter of survival for the fair-headed tomb robber. He pushed the smaller Ryou against the wall next to this one’s soul room and spat,<br/>
“Enough is enough, I’ve been dealing with your shit since I came back and if you don’t knock the Laura Ashley attitude off this very instant, I’ll take over your body and drag your sorry ass down to the next bar in a fucking <i>dress</i>.”<br/>
 <br/>
It was an empty threat, they both knew it, because Ryou blinked a few times at the outburst, then smiled and purred,<br/>
“You’re most welcome to try.”<br/>
 <br/>
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°<br/>
 <br/>
Isono snapped his cell phone shut.<br/>
It had taken but one call, two minutes and a handful of sentences to make sure that Bakura’s body was no longer an issue. That the apartment would be cleansed of all residual evidence was part of the service, so the assistant could concentrate on  more pressing matters: saving his young ward from himself. Currently, Mokuba gazed around the flat as if searching for something, then shook his head and made his way to the door. Isono's heart broke, when he saw the prominent limp and how Mokuba dragged the blanket with him; it was obvious that the thief had not been gentle with the poor kid. Catching up with the ebon-haired boy, Isono offered one hand and rasped,<br/>
“Let me carry you-“<br/>
 <br/>
“NO!”<br/>
 <br/>
To say he was startled, would have been an understatement. Isono knew that rape victims often reacted badly to human contact, especially so short after the event, but Mokuba’s voice held an edge Isono only knew from his brother Seto when this one felt the need to throw about weight. Drawing back, Isono nodded curtly, opened the door and lead Mokuba to the waiting BMW, decided to contact the Ishtars the very moment he could be certain that Mokuba was out of hearing range.<br/>
 <br/>
With some difficulty, Mokuba climbed into the car, not once letting go of the blanket, and closed the window which separated him from the driver as soon as he had made himself comfortable. Isono took the cue and wordlessly slid behind the steering wheel, started the engine and meandered the shielded car through the quiet, nightly streets of Domino towards the Kaiba mansion.<br/>
 <br/>
On the backseat, Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped the blanket to reveal both the Sennen puzzle and the ring dangling around his neck. How Yuugi and Ryou managed to carry all this weight around all the time without their necks breaking was beyond the pre-teen.<br/>
Rubbing his sore neck with one hand, he gave a sly grin; Isono had been so focused on how he dragged his leg after him that he had not even thought of peeking underneath the blanket. Just as Mokuba had anticipated he would. And once he was back home, it would be easy to hide them where not even his friends would find them.<br/>
A frown marred Mokuba’s young face. <br/>
For a moment there he had really feared that Isono had seen through his little charade, but obviously the man’s loyalty weighed heavier than any doubts this one might have had. It was not as if he, Mokuba, would have straight-out lied to him, he knew that Isono could tell a lie from a mile away. Mokuba had merely –forgotten to mention that Bakura and him had been lovers.<br/>
Instead he had told the secretary that the thief had coerced the boy into believing that the final part of the ceremony had been a ‘virgin sacrifice.’ The version he had told Isono was that, after his release, the fiend had laughed at Mokuba’s naivety, saying that this had been the final part of his revenge on the pharaoh and that he, Mokuba when faced with the horrible truth, had been overwhelmed with rage and despair and not come to his senses, until he had stared into the dead eyes of the thief. And Isono obviously trusted him enough to believe him.<br/>
 <br/>
Mokuba snorted at the term; Seto had often warned him that things as friendship and trust were but media-made constructs of fantasy to keep the clueless masses at bay. A pang of loneliness made the boy lose a single tear and his throat tightened when he recalled his brother's cool, gentle gaze and the warm, soft smile he often graced him with.<br/>
Wrapping the blanket around him once more, Mokuba closed his eyes and imagined Seto’s strong arms and broad chest pulling him close and holding him tight, his dark tenor rumbling reassuring words into his ear, the scent of his cologne…<br/>
 <br/>
The tears which had not made themselves known finally fell in a steady downpour of salty droplets.<br/>
 <br/>
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°<br/>
 <br/>
Bakura’s left eye twitched dangerously, but Malik only laughed that much harder. Finally, after the third or fourth knock on the head, the insane spirit hiccupped a couple of times and wiped the tears from his eyes before addressing his comrade.<br/>
 <br/>
“Hehehaa, sorry about that, but-a pillow with flower print and a teddy bear? The kid must have a death wish, ne?”<br/>
“Tell me ‘bout it, “growled Bakura,<br/>
“I tried to strangle the little shit but-“<br/>
“You couldn’t because the spell protected him, right?”<br/>
Bakura merely snarled; he would rather die a third time before telling his war mate that the very moment he had met with his hikari, he had felt...complete. Or that each time he touched the other boy it stirred something deep inside the shrivelled, dark chunk that used to be his heart, something he had thought long dead and buried.<br/>
“Still, I don’t get it-how come I can’t control his body any longer? I mean, it used to be so simple; toss the kid in his soul room and party on! Now I can’t even make him lift a finger, let alone jerk off when I feel like it."<br/>
He caught Malik’s incredulous stare and hissed,<br/>
“What?”<br/>
Malik’s eyebrows shot up.<br/>
“You mean to tell me you don’t know? That the moment you’re being separated from your host and gain your own body you lose control over your former host? Oh man, that’s just too rich!”<br/>
The spirit laughed, making the thief’s anger flare anew.<br/>
“All this time you keep on braggin’ about the pharaoh’s stupidity and that he ain’t got a clue about how the curse he put on the priest works, and then you snatch yourself a body and prove to be just as dense!”<br/>
 <br/>
A growl was the only warning he got before Bakura tackled and pinned him down. Luckily for him they were both but spirits, so there was no harm done. Which, as Malik with a look on the white-maned thief’s face concluded, only enraged this one even more. It was obvious, that his insanity was no match for Bakura’s madness, because the thief’s eyes turned blood-red when he rasped,<br/>
“Unless you wanna find out if it’s possible for a ghost to die, I’d say you cut the crap and spill! I didn’t come here just for shits and giggles, so unless you want me to rat you out to my hikari and his little friends, you’d better tell me every little thing you know about this body-host thing and how I can get the insolent little brat back under control!”<br/>
Malik cocked a brow, then gave a smug grin.<br/>
“Well, how’s that saying? No good deed goes unpunished, ne? So, what’s in for me, huh? I don’t work for free, y’ know.”<br/>
 <br/>
Bakura grimaced, as he realized that with every word Malik spouted he would be deeper in the other madman’s debt.<br/>
And Bakura hated to be obliged to anyone or anything else but himself.<br/>
 <br/>
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°<br/>
 <br/>
He could feel it.<br/>
 <br/>
Like the sun rising over the Nile, Yami felt the return of his hikari as it filled every ounce of his being with warmth and comfort. Hastily excusing himself from Anzu, who had approached him about Mokuba’s behaviour towards the group in general and him in particular, the pharaoh raced the stairs to his dorm where he locked the door and threw himself on the large bed. Only then he let himself to be pulled inside his mind to meet his light.<br/>
“Yuugi? Koi, where are you?”<br/>
he called softly, as he stepped into his love’s soul room, and from a distant corner filled with plush animals and pillows, there came a muffled answer. The pharaoh’s excitement quickly gave way to worry, when he approached Yuugi and saw the large, tear-brimmed eyes settle on his face. In an instant he had his smaller self wrapped safely in his arms, murmuring apologies, promises and aishterus into the duelist’s ear, holding on to his light for dear life and sanity.<br/>
 <br/>
Finally, after what felt like ages yet were but a few moments, Yuugi’s sobs died down and, sniffling occassionally, he gazed sadly into the Yami’s eyes. The pharaoh’s heart sank when he saw the defeat within those amethyst orbs he had come to adore so much.<br/>
All the shame and guilt which had been lifted off him at the sight of his hikari came crushing back down on him a thousand times heavier than before. Gently wiping a tear from Yuugi’s reddened cheek he muttered,<br/>
“There is no way to get them back. Right?”<br/>
 <br/>
Yuugi shook his head, playing with the hem of Yami’s jacket. Again, tears welled up in his eyes, as he locked them with his darker half’s and whispered,<br/>
“Yes, there is, but-oh gods, Atemu!”<br/>
With a pained wail Yuugi threw his arms around the pharaoh’s neck and told him under sobs and cries, what he had discovered. And as Yami heard what the goddesses had told his light, the colour drained from his face.<br/>
 <br/>
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°<br/>
 <br/>
Every single thing in her vicinity, even the pilars surrounding them, vibrated when Ammut declared,<br/>
“You shall receive, what you lose. What you lose, you shall receive. Such is the law of all of creation. No one thing is given freely, but must be paid back in kind. The price for one soul equals another soul. To save one life, you must sacrifice another one. There is no other way.”<br/>
 <br/>
Aghast, Yuugi listened to the Devourer’s words, then turned to Set for assistance. The high priest’s eyes had taken on a dark cobalt hue and he lowered his head, sadly. Yuugi whirled around to face the goddesses, but before he could utter one single word, Ma’at spoke,<br/>
“In your world exists a soul which is none, a being born out of its bearer’s darkness and despair. When brought before my sister, Hem Nefer’s light will be returned home. As for your friend, I am afraid you must sacrifice someone you hold equally dear.”<br/>
 <br/>
All coherent thought left Yuugi as he realized what the goddess implied and for a moment the world-as it were-went black. </p><p>Set caught Yuugi an instant before the poor boy collapsed on the floor. Hanging limply in the priest’s arms, Yuugi felt his heart clench when he imagined having to trade his lover for his best friend. And seeing how distraught, apathetic and desperate Ryou had been ever since Bakura had left him behind, he knew that the gentle, white-haired boy would fight with teeth and nails for his yami before letting him become Ammut’s next feast.<br/>
 <br/>
Ma’at took pity on Yuugi, her smooth, velvet voice soothing the shaken boy.<br/>
“Ease your mind, Ket’Per’a’a, this is not the time nor is it your place to make such decisions. Return to your loved ones, little one, and seek guidance from those close to you. As for you, Hem Nefer,”<br/>
Set’s head shot up, his eyes wide and anxious,<br/>
“it is time to return to your king’s memories. And rest assured, that you’re soul will spend eternity safe in Duat’s gardens.”<br/>
 <br/>
At those words, a brilliant smile graced the tanned features of the high priest, and he bowed his head deeply in relief and gratitude. Gently letting the boy in his arms slide into a kneeling position, Set rumbled,<br/>
“I assume, this is farewell, Ket’Per’a’a, but rest assured, that, whenever you dwell within Atemu’s place, I will be certain to make myself known. And that I will always hold you dea-“<br/>
“Matte! No! Don’t go!”<br/>
yelled Yuugi, shaken from his apathy, and clutched his fingers tightly into the priest’s robe.<br/>
“There-there must be another way! There ~has~ to be! I-we can’t just-just-but..they…”<br/>
His words died down, as Set shook his head, sadly, and carefully detached Yuugi’s fingers from the linen cloth he wore. Kissing each digit softly, Set locked eyes once more with Yuugi and whispered,<br/>
“As much as I would love to stay and aid you in what is to come, I am afraid this ~is~ farewell. All I can give you on your way is this.”<br/>
The priest closed the distance between them and for a second, Yuugi thought Set was going to kiss him. Instead, he felt Set’s forehead press against his own, and the elder man mumble,<br/>
“Shut. Dua. Tiet. Truth, adoration and life. With those three to guide you, I am certain that all will turn out for the best.”<br/>
His form began to fade, even as he moved away from Yuugi, a quiet, soft smile curling his lips.<br/>
 <br/>
Yuugi wanted to scream; he wanted to jump up and run after the rapidly departing priest, but all he could do was reach out in a futile attempt to grasp this one’s skirt, but before the first of the many tears streaming down his face had touched ground, Set was gone.<br/>
 <br/>
Left alone with the two goddesses, all the events of the past days took their toll on Yuugi. Folding his legs to his chest, the tri-color haired boy rested his forearms on his knees, buried his face in the sleeves of his jacket and let all the pent-up feelings inside him break out in a steady stream of tears.<br/>
For the longest time, the only sounds to be heard were Yuugi’s sobs, wails and sighs; he cried until there was nothing left, he cried until his heart felt as hollow and empty as Ammut’s eyes, the deities watching all the time, dispassionately.<br/>
 <br/>
Finally, with one last, forlorn moan, Yuugi rubbed his bloodshot eyes with his palms, drew a deep breath and turned to Ma’at.<br/>
“What if-“<br/>
His voice came out as a hoarse rasp, so Yuugi cleared his throat and asked,<br/>
“What if..Atemu decides that he will...go in Jou’s place?”<br/>
The Weigher of Hearts inclined her head ever so lightly.<br/>
“Then he will continue the odyssey your friend has begun. Depending on how many lives your friend has already passed through, the pharaoh will have to go through the remaining worlds until the curse has found its completion. If he freely offers to take your friend’s place and there is no remorse found in his heart, he will have to pass but one single life.”<br/>
At those words, Yuugi’s ears perked up, and with replenished hope, he dared to query,<br/>
“And-what if..Bakura?”<br/>
 <br/>
Instead of Ma’at, her sister rose to her full height and roared,<br/>
“Should the king of thieves freely agree on going in your friend’s stead, he will brought before Ma’at where his judgement will be held once the curse has ended. But do not be fooled, Ket Per’a’a; taken in consideration the thief’s transgressions, chances are small to none that he will pass on to the hereafter. If, and only ~if~, he is very fortunate, he will be either sent to the underworld as a servant to Osiris or back to the realm of spirits. You should pray for the thief that come that time, Ma’at’s feather will outweigh his heart, for should his sins proof to be too heavy for his soul to bear, he will be lost for all eternity.”</p><p>Stars, entire galaxies exploded within the Devourer’s eyes, shining ten times brighter than the sun and blinding Yuugi with their all-consuming light. The boy shielded his face with one arm, but to no avail, the light seeped through his clothes, his very flesh and bone, surrounded, encased and consumed him, even as Ma’aty and the two goddesses paled and faded away.<br/>
He screamed, as he was thrown into nothingness, and once more, Yuugi could feel the Devourer’s voice take hold of his heart.<br/>
For as long as he lived, Ammut’s parting words would echo in his soul, </p><p>“My sentence is final.”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Ket Per'a'a means 'Little Pharao'<br/>
‘Hem Nefer’ means ‘high priest'<br/>
‘snt’ means ‘sister’<br/>
‘Duat’ means ‘afterlife’, ‘paradise’</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, a huge shout-out to Christine, who had to suffer through the headache that is my grammar. Thank you, hon; this one's for you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>